Aria of Sorrow
by Petit Ange1
Summary: A verdade é que eu só te amei o suficiente para saber que sempre devia te odiar para te manter seguro.


**Disclaimers #1:** "_Harry Potter", _os personagens e os trechos dos ditos livros que aparecem aqui pertencem à Joanne Kathleen Rowling (cuja cabeça já está na minha mira por ter chutado do campo um certo ruivo e aleijado um outro...) e seus devidos licenciados legais. Isso sem contar as inspirações buscadas em outras fics e as longas pesquisas de campo (inserem-se aqui os devidos créditos que são imensos e eu já esqueci mais da metade). Pronto, agora eu estou revestida do Escudo Anti Processos Judiciais (eu acho... XD)!

**Disclaimers #2:** A dita cuja (lê-se a música) é_ "Goodbye my Love", _da banda _The Searches_. Lamentavelmente, não achei o álbum de onde a música vem (apesar desta ser minha vontade, a letra parece boa... XD), então o disclaimer ficará um tanto quanto incompleto. Mas saibam que, pelo menos, essas letras não saíram da cachola da autora aqui (seria muito improvável, aliás, por outros muitos motivos).

**ARIA OF SORROW****  
**_Petit Ange_

_Goodbye my love, goodbye my love__  
__Though I love you truly__  
__It was meant to be__  
__That I'd lose your love__  
__Goodbye my love, goodbye_

**Nós podemos dizer que gostamos de várias coisas.**

**Ao longo da vida, podemos gostar do poder, da casa que um dia tivemos, da que temos atualmente, dos amigos que honramos, dos dias nostálgicos da infância...**

**Entretanto, só podemos amar algumas poucas.**

**Pais, algum amigo do peito, algum pôr-do-sol... E "aquele tipo de gente".**

**É apenas hoje que posso afirmar (apenas à mim, é claro) que as pessoas vivem toda a existência procurando apenas uma coisa: "aquele tipo de gente".**

**Podemos amar e gostar de várias pessoas ou coisas, mas apenas amamos de verdade a que nos dá aquele tipo de impressão. Um tipo único de conforto.**

**Não aquele amor que divide espaço com os outros.**

**Falo daquele que, invariavelmente, nos fará guardar aquele afeto acima de todo o resto. Acima do poder, da família, do pôr-do-sol e da alegria que tivermos com qualquer outra coisa que não seja esta.**

**No meu caso, só posso admitir silenciosamente que amo este som. Do som do mar batendo nos rochedos lá embaixo. Um som contínuo, entretanto relaxado. Mas não é só o som. A visão também é ótima. O azul marinho, tal qual o celeste, tingido de carmesim e dourado, estendendo-se inequivocamente pelo infinito e sumindo aos olhos como que mágica.**

**Em toda minha vida, pude gostar de várias coisas, mas só amei esta visão quando mesclada com este som. Só neste rochedo. Infelizmente, ele tem valor sentimental para mim. Não que os outros precisem saber, mas ele tem.**

**"Amei" e "permaneci amando", até os dias de hoje, o pôr-do-sol daqui.**

**E "amor"... Foi isso que eu senti por você.**

**"Amor à primeira vista" pode soar bem aos ouvidos, não nego. Até hoje, porém, aos meus 37 anos, não posso dizer quando passei a amá-lo de verdade.**

**Mas, para ser sincero, isso não importa mais. Nunca importou. Quando você ama, nada mais importa. Você apenas "ama"... Mais nada. Pode parecer ridículo e muito simples, mas a prática é muito mais complexa e penosa. Porque o amor também é uma Exata...**

**Uma Exata cheia de variáveis, que podem tanto levar à um resultado positivo quanto um que, no nosso primeiro encontro, não lembro direito do que senti enquanto olhava a "Lenda" que todos diziam estar naquela cabina. E não nego que me desapontei vendo que você estava com gente... Dois integrantes da pior "ralé" do Mundo Mágico. Decepcionei-me muito, é verdade, mas permaneci naquela pose.**

**Apresentei Crabbe e Goyle displicentemente, mas senti-me particularmente orgulhoso vendo todo aquele interesse em mim que você mostrava. Pude ver que seus olhos reluziam aquele brilho da criança que descobre algo novo do mundo pela primeira vez.**

**Não sei se é seguro admitir que, desde aquele momento... Eu me senti tocado.**

**Infelizmente, não recordo, por mais que esteja forçando a memória, como faço agora, do que mais senti naquele momento, mas seja como for... Eu fui cativado para sempre, isto é fato.**

**"**_E meu nome é Draco Malfoy_**".**

**Quando terminei a frase, lembro da risadinha do Weasley mal e parcamente disfarçada de uma tosse. Não senti nada senão uma grande satisfação humilhando-o e conferindo os estragos de minha ofensa... Ele as acatou, fechando a cara. E então, voltei-me para meu alvo:**

**"**_Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry._**" – e, no momento em que achei que havia visto suas orbes verdes faiscarem de novo, escondi sob meu riso de superioridade um de satisfação. – "**_Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso._**"**

**Quando estendi minha mão para ele apertá-la, entretanto, ele não o fez. Nunca havia sido tão... Ultrajado! Oh sim, eu "caí do cavalo", como dizem.**

**"**_Acho que sei dizer qual o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado._**"**

**Aquela sua voz polida e impessoal obrigou-me a encará-lo por mais tempo do que eu previa inicialmente. E obrigou-me a corar muito mais do que eu achei que fosse. Que enorme coragem a sua... Sempre a teve como característica marcante, mas naquele momento eu a provei pela primeira vez, tentando adivinhar seu gosto, mas ele pareceu-me tão amargo.**

**É estranho... Minha primeira impressão de você foi tão errônea. Mas você ensinou-me, pela primeira vez, o gosto de um desafio. Gosto que eu, particularmente, não aprecio, mas vindo de você, foi o único que me deu prazer.**

**"**_Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, Harry._**" – sentenciei.**

**Mas, no fundo, algo borbulhava em mim. Não sei se esta é a palavra mais adequada para exprimir o que acontecia dentro de minha consciência... Entretanto, considere-se assim.Eu, Draco Malfoy, fui insultado por Harry Potter e seu amiguinho... Não podia acreditar na imensa infâmia que se abatera sobre mim. Eu, Draco Malfoy, que sempre tive tudo o que quis sem maiores esforços... Não pude tê-lo.**

**Só hoje posso dizer o quanto agradeço por isso.**

**Mas naquela época foi terrível. Uma humilhação sem precedentes.**

**Saí daquela cabine muito a contragosto, amuado e, sendo assim, irritado por ter sido rejeitado daquele jeito. Algo queimava em mim. Quem sabe eu não o quisesse comigo desde aquele dia porque eu já gostava de você...? Não, seria ridículo se o fosse. Entretanto, continua sendo uma idéia tentadora.**

**Não sei se traduzo minha atitude como algo sábio ou como uma infantilidade.**

**Sei, enfim, que tomei a decisão que mudariam nossos rumos, que nos tornariam nêmesis um do outro, que selaria de vez algo que ambos já prevíamos: nosso antagonismo nascera bem ali, quando eu decidi que se não pudesse tê-lo, ia escarrar em você. Ia superá-lo, fazê-lo implorar para ser meu amigo.**

**E então, ia aceitá-lo bondosamente em meus braços, para ser meu seguidor...**

**Quanta inocência pensar nisso! Nem o conhecia direito, achava que você era qualquer bruxo. Você nunca se humilhou a esse ponto, nunca se curvou diante de mim e mendigou minha amizade.**

**Corajosamente, você simplesmente aceitou nossa inimizade.**

**E eu sei, tal qual eu mantive esse gosto, que você também se agradou em manter nossa inimizade sempre viva e acesa em seu interior. Esses eram os votos que nos uniam, os nossos laços... Ou melhor, os **_seus_** laços.**

**Os **_meus_** eram bem mais profundos que isso.**

**Mas eu só pude notar isso tempos depois. Era um pirralho imaturo demais para perceber logo no primeiro ano escolar.**

**Lentamente, aquele sentimento escondido que causava-me impressão e vergonha cresceu comigo. Doeu admitir que, no fundo, eu não o repudiava. Eu o queria. E isso só aumentou minha rivalidade para com você. Graças a Deus, apenas aumentou. Eu continuava querendo-o rebaixado e humilhado, continuava querendo superá-lo em tudo que eu pudesse.**

**Talvez, no fundo, eu mais quisesse ser seu rival para poder acompanhá-lo. Você tinha seus próprios amigos, sua própria vida dentro e fora da escola... Eu apenas queria ser alguma coisa para você, nem que fosse seu arquiinimigo.**

**Segui-o, sem que ninguém jamais soubesse a verdadeira razão, em tudo que pude. Nas aulas, no Quadribol, nas folgas... Ao menor sinal de que você falhara numa mísera coisinha, ao menor rumor de que você fazia aquilo, lá estava eu. Apenas para ridicularizá-lo... Você e seus amigos.**

**E apenas para vê-lo.**

**Jogar em você toda a minha riqueza, minha capacidade, fazê-lo ver que estava com gente ridícula... Apenas para vencê-lo e pisar em seu rosto, fazê-lo reconsiderar e notar que eu ainda o queria comigo.**

**Nossa inimizade tornou-se meu mais precioso tesouro.**

**A única coisa que me mantinha vivo de verdade, que dava-me prazer, que me fazia querer sempre competir com você e vencer... Um amor torto e estranho, mas sem dúvidas, foi o tesouro que mais amei na vida.**

**Na temporada em que ficávamos longe, nas férias, tudo era um martírio. Eu sentia falta dos desafios, de seu rosto contrariado quando certamente eu estava saindo-me superior, fechava meus olhos e o via em meus pensamentos... Naquele tempo, era vergonhoso, e custei a admitir o que era tudo aquilo. Preferi fechar meus olhos não para vê-lo, mas justamente para não o ver...**

**E minha inimizade apenas cresceu. Junto dela, meu amor.**

**Desafiei-o ainda mais obstinadamente, querendo externar em tudo aquilo minha angústia, aquilo que eu sentia.**

**Mas sempre expressei meu amor por você de forma tão torta que nem você nem ninguém (e hoje posso dizer: ninguém mesmo) nunca compreendeu o porquê por trás de minhas ações.**

**Era você. Sempre você.**

**E no segundo ano, pude enfim admitir isso para mim mesmo.**

**Como doeu-me aceitar aquela verdade inconveniente. Eu, Draco Malfoy, herdeiro, bruxo impecável, perfeito, puro-sangue... Apaixonado por Harry Potter! O ápice de minha desgraça. Eu nunca mais poderia ser o mesmo.Assim, comecei a desejar que ele morresse. "**_Morra Potter, tomara que o monstro da Câmara Secreta o mate!_**".**

**Era, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, algo semelhante a uma prece. Eu o queria morto. Queria aquela descoberta morta com ele.**

**Entretanto, em meio ao meu desespero infantil, eu soube que nunca poderia amá-lo mais. Porque eu apenas o ofendia, nunca havia duelado fisicamente com ele. Aquela verdade feriu-me com a força de uma espada.**

**Eu precisava desafiá-lo. Um duelo, era isso.**

**Precisava vê-lo morto e precisava, ao mesmo tempo, provar para mim mesmo que eu sempre podia amá-lo bem mais, porque você foi sempre meu tesouro mais importante. Sempre.**

**Eu precisava provar para mim mesmo, nem que morresse.**

**E, durante aquele segundo ano escolar, duelamos pela primeira vez. Em meio àquilo tudo, descobri que você falava a língua das cobras... E minha admiração, assim como meu amor, secretamente cresceram mais.**

**Agora, havia mais um aspecto em que eu precisava superá-lo.Mais algo no qual eu podia amá-lo.**

**Como era amarga a agonia do amor escondido sob aquele ódio. "**_Morra Potter! Tomara que você realmente morra da pior forma!_**", era o que eu repetia àqueles trogloditas do Crabbe e do Goyle sempre, e eles, inocentemente, tal qual todos os outros, acreditavam que eu o queria morto.**

**Eu repetia isso tudo tantas vezes que achei que fosse dar certo. Mas acabei arrependendo-me deste mantra. Eu não o quis morto. Nunca.**

**Por sorte, ele sobreviveu. E "meu coração respirou com alívio".**

**Ele ainda estava vivo. Eu ainda podia amá-lo... Muito. Sempre. Enquanto ele vivesse, enquanto eu pudesse olhá-lo de longe e desafiá-lo de perto, tudo estava bem. Eu estava satisfeito.**

**Tudo acabou, e chegou, assim, o terceiro ano.**

**Eu estava ansioso. Queria muito vê-lo, amá-lo muito mais este ano por baixo de nossa eterna rivalidade.**

**E veio com aquele ano a notícia da fuga de Sirius Black.**

**Eu quis, no fundo de meu coração, que ele encontrasse você. Por vários motivos. Para matá-lo, para aterrorizá-lo... Eu quis que ele esmagasse você e seus amigos. Mas logo me arrependi; eu queria esmagá-lo. Ninguém mais tinha esse direito... Só eu podia amá-lo desta forma.**

**Mas sempre fui covarde demais para dar cabo neste desejo.**

**Ainda bem, sempre fui. E então, apenas desejei que o matassem. O ano passou do mesmo jeito que eu previa: nossa rivalidade sempre crescendo em todos os aspectos, e eu sempre perdendo, sempre me surpreendendo, porque você me superava em tudo...**

**Como eu podia demonstrar que gostava de você sempre perdendo?**

**Veio-me a nova decepção de minha vida: a incapacidade de provar para mim mesmo que eu o amava suficientemente para esforçar-me e vencer. Entrei em transe, fiquei obcecado em vencê-lo de qualquer forma.**

**Foi nesta época, se não me engano, que comecei a procurar um subterfúgio...**

**Eu precisava da breve ilusão do amor, de alguém para ficar comigo onde eu pudesse lembrar sempre de você. Não precisava murmurar seu nome sem querer, bastava eu amar o "**_você_**" nesta pessoa.**

**É tudo tão complexo que nem eu entendo direito como pude ter chegado à esta conclusão, como ousei procurar um subterfúgio de meu amor...**

**Talvez, ele fosse grande demais para suportá-lo calado. Eu precisava externá-lo em alguém. Não precisava ser um amor gentil, essa gentileza eu guardaria apenas para você, exclusivamente, mas seria isso o suficiente para eu saber que ainda podia ganhar dele... Que eu ainda podia acreditar e continuar tentando.**

**A cada ano, aquele ódio cego, aquela rivalidade toda só aumentava.**

**Eu não via mais nada em casa, com as outras pessoas... Onde quer que eu olhasse, só via você. Só você. Sentia-me doente, perdido.**

**Tinha sonhos estranhos, sentia vergonha disso...**

**Eu estava enlouquecendo. **

_So long my love, be strong my love__  
__You've done nothing wrong__  
__This love can't go on__  
__So take care my love__  
__Goodbye my love, goodbye_

**Chegou o quarto ano, e com ele, veio uma válvula imensa de escape, na qual agarrei-me com toda a força de meu sarcasmo e amor: o Torneio Tribruxo.**

**Quando eu soube que você estaria lá, pude sentir, por um ínfimo instante, meu peito apertar-se. Odeio admitir até hoje, mas por um mísero instante, temi por sua vida. Mas logo veio aquele amor louco, aquela rivalidade misturada de um sentimento terno... A eterna provação.**

**Fui um dos primeiros a aderir ao "**_Potter fede_**".**

**Jogava aquilo na sua cara, tinha um prazer sádico de ver o rosto dele e de seus amigos, todos descontentes ao ver aquele **_**bottom**_** em meu uniforme sonserino. Eu o humilhava e falava mal dele, não importando quanto, sentindo-me nos céus por poder, indiretamente, admitir o quanto gostava dele.**

**Ou até mesmo naquelas notícias ridículas da jornalista Skeeter, que eu sabia serem uma total e lavada mentira, mas que ainda sim me causavam calafrios de prazer, porque eu podia ir até lá e esfregar isso na sua cara, podia caçoar de você, e o que você ia fazer? Nada. Absolutamente nada, porque "**_Potter fede_**" e as matérias daquela mulher eram momentaneamente maiores que você...**

**Foi um verdadeiro alívio... Um dos melhores anos de minha vida.**

**Mas ver você lutando naquele torneio, naquelas várias provas, obrigou-me a ver uma faceta que eu sempre ignorava em nós dois: eu amava sua coragem. Amava sua bravura. E, pela primeira vez, pude concordar com o chapéu seletor... Seria horrível se você fosse maculado pela sede de poder da Sonserina.**

**A Grifinória era o seu lugar. O lugar para os corajosos, o lugar onde eu podia odiá-lo livremente, e todos pensariam que é porque somos rivais e de casas diferentes. Apertava o **_**bottom**_** em meus dedos com todas as forças, como se ele pudesse aliviar toda aquela apreensão e aquela emoção que me dominavam.**

**Eu o amava. Tanto que não me agüentava, Harry.**

**Pude, no baile daquele ano, mostrar-lhe meu subterfúgio: Pansy Parkinson.**

**Eu nunca a amei, sempre, aliás, achei-a inconveniente, como todas as outras pessoas que não foram você. Apenas passava o tempo com ela, imaginava você nela... Era o suficiente, apenas para esconder de todos e de mim mesmo tudo aquilo, apenas para suportar toda aquela pressão que este sentimento exercia, suportar aquilo que ele me inclinava a fazer...**

**Uma ilusão de amor. Foi só isso.**

**Mas nada disso adiantou. Porque eu o amei ainda, ainda mais, admito, quando você voltou com Diggory morto em seus braços, na última prova. Pela segunda vez, você derrotou Lord Voldemort. Pela segunda vez, você provou ser corajoso o suficiente para vencer a morte. Como eu o admirei...**

**E quando, em meio à música que havia parado, os murmúrios e os gritos desesperados do pai de Diggory, eu vi as suas lágrimas por aquele garoto... Ah, como eu senti meu peito dilatar-se de satisfação escondida naquele dia. Tão corajoso e nobre o suficiente para chorar a perda de um companheiro.**

**Seu caráter de ouro, aquela nobreza de espírito, a facilidade em ter amigos...**

**Você sempre foi o exato oposto do que eu fui; sempre medroso, escondendo-me na rigidez e temor que a imagem dos Malfoy inspirava.**

**Meu amor, por isso e por muito mais, apenas parecia tornar-se muito grande, maior do que eu próprio.**

**E, mais uma vez, eu me peguei pensando no que podia fazer para derrotá-lo, no que mais podia rivalizar com você... O que mais podia dizer para ameaçá-lo (mesmo que não surtisse muito efeito)...**

**O quinto ano veio para provar-me que você definitivamente sempre pode me surpreender de muitas formas.**

**E veio para fazer-me amadurecer este sentimento, passá-lo por tamanhas provações que ele sairia terrivelmente ferido, entretanto, muito mais forte.**

**Não cansei de tentar amá-lo através de seus amigos. Ou melhor... Não, isto eu nunca fiz por você. Fiz mais foi por prazer. Eu o detestava. Sempre o detestei. "**_Weasley é nosso rei_**"... Inesquecível. Mas assim como houve aquele tipo de alegria, também veio a tristeza. E a alegria. Tudo veio junto.**

**Quando você foi expulso com os gêmeos Weasley do time de Quadribol... Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que senti. Fiquei amortecido, sem acreditar.**

**Finalmente, eu o venci em uma das coisas que mais queria.Me senti feliz. Finalmente, eu o havia vencido, meu amor torto, minha rivalidade vencera. Eu podia dizer para mim mesmo agora que aquela determinação toda valeu a pena, que aquela minha depressão infantil de antigamente já não precisava mais voltar. E, ao mesmo tempo, eu soube que não iria mais vê-lo ali. Não havia mais graça.**

**O Quadribol, durante o tempo em que você não voltou, definitivamente não me interessou mais. Eu precisava arranjar outros meios de vê-lo sempre, de repetir para mim mesmo o quanto eu o amava, o quanto gostava da sua silhueta, sua coragem, tudo o que vinha de você.**

**Minha oportunidade veio no **_**Hog's Head**_**. Naquele dia em que eu o capturei. Sei que meus meios de conseguir o que quero nunca são limpos, mas e daí?**

**Eu consegui capturá-lo, humilhá-lo mais uma vez.**

**Pela primeira vez em anos, você estava apenas perdendo para mim. E perdeu ainda mais quando Dolores Umbridge me nomeou membro da Brigada Inquisitorial. Ah sim, eu senti prazer nesta hora. Porque finalmente achei algo que podia me deixar mais perto de você, algo que podia permitir que eu o olhasse, falasse com você, tudo sempre camuflado naquele antagonismo doido.**

**"**_Ah, ela ia se sentir a toda poderosa sentada na cadeira do diretor._**" – resmungava Granger, no dia seguinte ao da captura, quando a vi. – "**_Mandando em todos os outros professores, com aquele 'hum, hum' irritante, aquela velha louca e..._**"**

**"**_Não vai terminar sua sentença, Granger?_**" – eu perguntei, zombeteiro. Aquela era uma típica hora que eu aguardava ansiosamente.**

**Você me olhou, e eu pude ver seus olhos faiscarem brevemente aquele ar de desgosto diante da minha presença. Apesar de tudo, admito que eu gostava muito dele. Mesmo que fosse ódio, significava que eu também significava algo para você.**

**É um sentimentalismo tolo e banal, mas ninguém, nem mesmo eu vou chegar a entender totalmente os estranhos mecanismos do amor...**

**Aquele era um deles. Eu me sentia feliz com seu desgosto. E sentia-me feliz em também desgostá-lo tanto quanto o amava.**

**"**_Receio que vou ter que descontar alguns pontos da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa._**" – falei, num tom quase de enfado se não fosse a cara que você fez.**

**Eu adorava aquilo. Vê-lo subjugado por meu poder, poder vê-lo assim, sem ser num jogo, sem ser em nada... Apenas você parado, engolindo minha ofensa e aumentando ainda mais seu ódio por mim. Mesmo que fosse pelo ódio, eu seria pra sempre lembrado por você.**

**Perpetuado em sua memória como "o vilão". Mas ainda sim, perpetuado.**

**Me enchia de satisfação pensar nisto.**

**E, muito mais do que isso, enchia-me de prazer poder subjugá-lo a hora que eu bem entendesse, feri-lo por todos os anos que você me feria e me obrigada a sentir coisas vergonhosas.**

**Eu bem que queria que você também as sentisse, mas hoje eu não penso mais assim. Foi bem melhor que permanecêssemos assim, como inimigos passados, quase que indiferentes hoje.**

**Veio a situação do Ministério, toda aquela complicação...**

**E meu pai foi mandado à Azkaban. Meu coração, pela primeira vez, não conseguiu segurar meu amor por você e foi tomado de outro sentimento maior: pânico. Vingança. E ainda sim, amor. Tudo confundia-se aqui dentro, eu me sentia cego, incapaz...**

**Sentia a consciência flácida, enevoada, como se meu corpo e mente não existissem mais. Porque o pavor minou toda minha resistência, anestesiou-me. E assim, veio o ódio, aquele que me cegou totalmente e me obrigou a ir até você, com Crabbe e Goyle sempre ao meu lado, e murmurar:**

**"**_Você está morto, Potter._**"**

**E você apenas me ergueu uma sobrancelha e, sarcasticamente, rebateu.**

**"**_Engraçado, você pensar que eu ia parar de andar por aí..._**"**

**Eu sempre gostei dessa sua coragem e infâmia, tanto a dirigida para mim quanto a dirigida para outrem, mas daquela vez, não havia mais espaço para admiração em mim. Só havia o pânico, a visão de tempos a frente, tudo aquilo que eu ia ter que enfrentar agora.**

**Não lembro como eu estava. Havia tanto ódio em mim que eu tinha vontade de gritar. Era como o amor. Intenso como um vulcão, passageiro como um furacão, e ambos eram uma combinação péssima: arrasavam qualquer coisa que havia dentro de mim. Só sobrava uma casca vazia que, momentaneamente, esqueceu o que amava.**

**"**_Você vai pagar..._**" – eu sussurrava, contendo meu ódio, tentando não gritar naquele frenesi louco. – "**_Eu vou fazer você pagar pelo que fez com meu pai._**"**

**A partir deste dia, começou meu martírio. Minha provação.**

**Não quero lembrar-me da situação vergonhosa acerca o Expresso de Hogwarts, porque essas coisas já são passado. Não havia mais nada em mim.**

**Porque eu sabia o que ia acontecer. E realmente aconteceu o que eu temia.**

**Tornei-me um Comensal da Morte.**

**E Lord Voldemort deu-me uma tarefa. Confiou em mim. E ameaçou me matar se eu não a cumprisse devidamente.**

**Meu mantra não foi mais "**_Morra, Potter_**". Amor e ódio confundiam-se em mim. Ninguém mais saberá disto, além de meu coração, mas eu pedi sua ajuda. Implorava que você me desse alguma luz. Implorei aos céus, à você, à qualquer um...**

**Estava totalmente perdido. Desta vez, não havia mais volta.**

**Eu não sabia mais se o amava, se ainda sabia o odiar. Obviamente, quando o novo ano chegou, eu o olhei e, apesar de todo o desgosto que aqueles anos todos trouxeram, eu soube que o amor continuava firme em mim.**

**Mas eu não quis mais aproximar-me de você. Tinha medo de fazer alguma loucura, de pô-lo em mais alguma coisa terrível.**

**Mais uma vez, temi por você. Vergonhosamente temi...**

**Encontrá-lo na **_**Borgin & Burkles**_**, na Travessa do Tranco, foi uma coincidência fortuita, um sadismo do destino. Ele só queria me ver ainda mais confuso, só queria me fazer lembrar que a sua silhueta ainda me causava desconforto, que ouvir sua voz, mesmo que fosse um sussurro para seus amigos idiotas, ainda fazia meu peito queimar. Ele queria que eu ficasse dividido entre você e minha mãe.**

**E eu fiquei. Tramava secretamente, encontrando na Sala Precisa, que antes foi usada por outras tantas pessoas, o meu alento.**

**Ali permaneci, tentando cumprir fielmente a ordem que me foi dada.**

**"Fielmente"... Eu tinha medo de morrer. Sempre fui um covarde, e sou maduro o suficiente para admitir. Entrei no mal por pressão, eu não levava jeito na época. Morria de medo de ser descoberto, de conversar com alguém...**

**E tudo aquilo explodia em meu peito com tanta força que meus olhos enchiam-se de água, e eu queria chorar como há anos não desejava.**

**Você desconfiava de mim. E essa desconfiança só me alertava mais.**

**Tentei aliviar meu pânico com meu subterfúgio. Mas aquela incompetente não sabia fazer nem isso. Não sentia mais nem os seus carinhos, sequer conseguia imaginar você fazendo isso (ah, eu ainda tenho coragem de admitir isso?). Estava tudo amortecido.**

**Só despertei de novo quando senti meu pé pisando no seu nariz.**

**E encarei-o. Você me olhava de um jeito que novamente me fez lembrar daquela época em que eu tinha tempo de sobra para te odiar e te admirar ao mesmo tempo. Daquele tempo em que eu podia segui-lo como seu rival para onde quer que você fosse, porque eu o queria superar.**

**Mas não mais. Seu olhar, quando cruzou com o meu, me afirmou isso mais uma vez. Acabou. Eu não podia mais ficar perto de você mesmo.**

**Isso não significava que eu não o amasse. Apenas significava que...**

**Na verdade, naquele dia, eu soube de uma coisa que me acompanhou por todo o resto do tempo, desde a hora de acordar até a de dormir... Até meus 37 anos de atualmente, e que continuará me acompanhando até eu morrer.**

**"**_Isso foi pelo meu pai._**"**

**Foi o que sentenciei, sentindo prazer e dor ao ver o sangue dele no chão, ou quando pisei em seus dedos quando saí do vagão. Eu precisava fazer aquilo. Não podia mais odiá-lo de forma sadia. Acabou, como eu havia dito. Agora eu era um Comensal... Agora, eu precisava odiá-lo com todas as fibras, ou não ia resistir.**

**Mas eu fiz tudo errado, como sempre. Porque esta minha ação apenas aumentou suas suspeitas, não é mesmo?**

**Como se eu não o conhecesse bem o suficiente para prever isso...**

**Tudo correu como eu imaginei que fosse, com você se metendo de novo nos problemas dessa escola. Mas eu não tinha tempo para isso. Aquele pânico, o medo de morrer, tudo corroía minhas entranhas, me impedia de ver qualquer outra coisa... O medo e o amor são parecidos, foi o que descobri nesta época. O que muda é que um causa pouca dor e muito prazer e vice-versa.**

**Mas sua memória sempre esteve viva em mim. E eu continuava a chamá-lo em minhas preces silenciosas. Mas você nunca me ouviu.Ainda bem, porque eu, sinceramente, não queria que você me ouvisse. Eu só o chamava porque estava perdido... Porque, naquele tempo, já não me importava mais o ódio ou o amor que eu sentia por você, eu só o queria sentir em minha memória, só queria profanar um pouco aqueles tempos preciosos onde eu só me preocupava em tentar superá-lo para mostrar-lhe meu amor.**

**Classifiquei tudo aquilo como "inocência de criança".**

**Eu estava tão desesperado que agia como criança. Não eram apenas as inocências dentro de mim que me mostravam isso. A discussão com Snape acerca o Voto Perpétuo também me mostrou isso.**

**"**_Posso tentar ajudá-lo._**"**

**"**_Tenho toda a ajuda de que preciso, obrigado._**" – respondi rudemente. – "**_Não estou sozinho!_**" – era nisso que eu queria acreditar.**

**E tudo fluiu tão estranhamente que a única memória nítida da discussão que tenho são as palavras frias de Snape que, a ferro e fogo, ficaram marcadas em mim:**

**"**_Você está falando como uma criança. Compreendo que a captura e prisão do seu pai tenham-no deixado perturbado, mas..._**"**

**Não consegui ouvir o resto. Tive de sair. Eu ia explodir de verdade se não deixasse aquele lugar.**

**Tudo enrodilhava-se em mim, era uma tortura. Eu não agüentava mais. Só rezava para que acabasse logo, para que ele me matasse ou me presenteasse... Não queria mostrar que estava tão fragilizado naquela época.**

**Ou melhor, mostrei para apenas uma "pessoa": a Murta-que-Geme.**

**Que boa alma (literalmente) ela foi naqueles dias. Eu precisava mesmo falar para alguém o que eu sentia. E ela não me julgava... Apenas me escutava. Eu me sentia feliz. Por alguns instantes, me sentia feliz, como há tempos não me sentia.**

**Eu chorava como um bebê. Mais uma vez, o medo tomava conta de mim, entrelaçava-se como espirais. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Era insuportável. Meu corpo tremia tanto que até parecia que eu estava em um dia realmente frio, a temperatura negativa. Mas não... Eram soluços reprimidos, gritos que eu queria libertar de minha garganta, mas não saíam.**

**Ela só ofereceu ajuda uma vez. "**_Conte-me o que você tem... Posso te ajudar_**". E, naquele momento, eu ouvi um som e ergui minha cabeça, vendo-o através do espelho. Instintivamente, peguei minha varinha e virei-me, sabendo que não era só mais uma ilusão desesperada de meus sentidos. Era realmente você.**

**Muito sutilmente meu coração iluminou-se. Fracamente ele alegrou-se. Eu ainda tinha medo e determinação demais para deixar-me regredir àquele tempo em que te amava livremente.**

**Não sei o que soltei, só sei que meu feitiço passou a centímetros de você. Mal me lembro do que fizemos naquele dia... Tudo estava turvado, eu só via o inimigo, só sentia o ódio, queria matá-lo.**

**Envergonho-me de lembrar disso.**

**Foi a primeira vez que eu quis matá-lo de verdade.**

**Murmurei metade do feitiço **_**Cruciatus**_**, mas você foi mais rápido. Ah, a **_**Sectumsempra**_**... Pateticamente, fui derrotado mais uma vez por você e lavado em meu próprio sangue.**

**Apaguei, não lembro de mais nada depois disto. Vagamente ouvi a voz de Snape, mas nada mais do que isso.**

**Despertei e mal o fazendo já me voltei aos meus afazeres. O pânico ainda vencia a fraqueza. Eu precisava... Eu precisava...**

**Então, chegou o dia da verdade. Aquele do qual eu lembro de cada fragmento.**

**Estava correndo atrás deles, uma vez que os havia seguido durante um bom tempo. Gritei o **_**Expeliarmus**_** e, com prazer e com dor, como sempre, senti que você estava ali. De alguma forma, estava ali, mas...**

**"**_Boa noite, Draco._**"**

**Ainda fraco e pálido como eu nunca o havia visto, Dumbledore ainda tinha a coragem e o bom humor de alguém que não teme a morte.**

**Ele me lembra você, sabia? Talvez fosse por isso que eu...**

**"**_Quem mais está aqui?_**" – eu estava paranóico, realmente paranóico. Só conseguia mover meus olhos procurando possíveis inimigos. Ou até mesmo procurando você.**

**"**_Uma pergunta que eu poderia te fazer. Ou age sozinho?_**"**

**"**_Não._**" – respondi após um minuto de silêncio. – "**_Tenho apoio. Há Comensais da Morte em sua escola esta noite._**"**

**"**_Bom, bom... De fato, muito bom. Você encontrou um meio de trazê-los aqui para dentro, não foi?_**" – que riso irritante aquele homem tinha. Ou melhor, ele só era irritante porque eu estava desesperado. Eu o queria com medo como eu estava, não calmo e plácido daquele jeito.**

**"**_Foi! E bem debaixo do seu nariz, e o senhor nem percebeu!_**" – eu ofegava.**

**"**_Engenhoso, contudo, perdoe-me... Onde eles estão? Você parece indefeso._**" – o mago respondeu, muito calmo para a situação.**

**"**_Eles encontraram uma parte da sua guarda! Estão lutando lá embaixo... Eu vim na frente, tinha uma tarefa... A fazer._**"**

**Aquilo mais pareciam palavras cuspidas de qualquer modo. Eu mal sabia o que estava dizendo. Ofegava, assustado... Eu estava com medo. Dumbledore tinha razão em me olhar com aquela superioridade. Eu morria de medo. Não queria ter que fazer aquilo.**

**Não queria ter que fazer tudo aquilo principalmente tendo sua imagem em minha mente. Não mesmo. E sempre quando ela lembrava-me de que você, de alguma forma, nem que fosse através de mim, estava vendo tudo, mesmo que eu desejasse que você visse e sofresse, eu também queria parar por você e por ele. Mas não... Nem sempre os desejos se tornam realidade.**

**"**_Draco, Draco, você não é um assassino._**"**

**"**_Como é que o senhor sabe?_**"**

**Como havia dito, eu mal sabia o que estava falando. Apenas dei-me conta de que, definitivamente, naquele momento havia me revelado, quando ele sorriu de leve. Senti-me corar como há tempos não o fazia.**

**"**_O senhor não sabe do que eu sou capaz! Não sabe o que eu fiz!_**" – ameacei-o. No fim, há muito tempo aprendi que só sei ameaçar.**

**"**_Ah, sei sim. Você quase matou Cátia Bell e Rony Weasley._**" – ele sentenciou brandamente. – "**_E, com crescente desespero, você tem tentado me matar este ano todo. Perdoe-me, Draco, mas suas tentativas andam sendo ineficazes. Tão ineficazes que fico me perguntando se você realmente deseja..._**"**

**Não! Ele não podia terminar aquela frase! Ninguém mais podia saber... Ninguém! Ninguém! Nem você!**

**Ele falou tanto... Falou do armário, da passagem, e eu ouvia os gritos de pessoas resistindo bravamente no calor da batalha, e eles me assustavam e me animavam. Falei muitas coisas, senti-me superior naquele instante. Eu, tal qual um dia o tive em minhas mãos, tinha ele agora.**

**Era verdade que meu estômago dava voltas de nervosismo. Eu não levava jeito para a coisa. Estava enjoado. Olhar para você e para Dumbledore era aterrador. Ambos subjugavam-me a cada segundo.**

**Mais do que você me subjugava com sua presença e com o que me fazia sentir, o velho Dumbledore falava coisas que me faziam admitir que eram verdades em mim. Eu não o queria matar, e tinha compulsão por contar todo meu plano, tentando aliviar-me, acreditar nele mais uma vez... Parecia até que ele fazia aquilo de propósito para me dar coragem.**

**"**_De qualquer maneira, temos pouco tempo. Vamos discutir suas opções, Draco._**"**

**"**_Minhas opções?_**" – exclamei, não acreditando naquilo. – "**_Eu estou com uma varinha... Prestes a matá-lo!_**"**

**"**_Me matar? Convenhamos, rapaz... Se você quisesse me matar, teria feito isso quando me desarmou e não ficaríamos aqui discutindo amenamente sobre meios e modos._**"**

**Ele me desarmou totalmente. Não consegui mais raciocinar direito quando vi aquilo. Pensei em você, nele, minha mãe, meu pai... Lord Voldemort e seus olhos sombrios, os seus olhos reluzentes... Minha cabeça dava voltas, eu achei que estivesse morrendo e vendo minha vida passar.**

**Novamente, minhas preces silenciosas começaram a sussurrar seu nome em mim. Por que ele é o primeiro que me vem à cabeça nestas horas? Nunca entendi esse seu poder sobre mim.**

**Só o admirava, mas nunca o compreendi, é fato.**

**"**_Ele vai me matar! Vai matar minha família toda! Não tenho escolha!_**" – gritei, e empalideci tanto que não sei como não fiquei transparente.**

**De alguma forma, toda esta narração passou-se em minha cabeça, dando lugar à única frase definitiva que eu consegui absorver naquela noite:**

**"**_Oh não, Draco, é a minha piedade e não a sua que importa agora._**"**

**Entretanto, apareceram outras pessoas para atrapalhar-me. Os malditos Amito, Aleto e Lobo. E eles passaram a querer matar Dumbledore. No fundo, eu agradeci-os um pouco, mas também queria matar o mago com minhas próprias mãos, para que aquele pesadelo acabasse logo.**

**Tudo ocorreu de forma tão rápida e inesperada que, quando me dei por mim, Snape estava me empurrando e empunhando ele a varinha contra Dumbledore!**

**Naquela hora, admito que levei um susto.**

**"**_Temos um problema, Snape._**" – disse Amico, com sua voz irritante. – "**_O garoto não parece ser capaz._**" – é claro que eu não podia contra aquele homem corpulento, mas odiei-o profundamente quando disse aquilo.**

**Quando fui empurrado, apenas pude ouvir o grande mago Dumbledore suplicar, chamando o nome de Snape, e em seguida, ouvi o **_**Avada Kedavra**_**. Acabou para ele também. O cadáver de Alvo Dumbledore caiu por cima das ameias, e então, sumiu de vista. Para sempre, pra mim.**

**Depois daquilo, tudo passou insensivelmente. **

_And I know that you're not happy at all__  
__Any fool can plainly see__  
__And I know I'm the one you really love__  
__But I can't go on sharing you, sharing you_

**Eu estava apavorado demais para prender-me a qualquer coisa. Apenas fragmentos esparsos rolavam de minha mente, vozes confusas e, por mais que eu convivesse com as pessoas e falasse, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu estava totalmente catatônico.**

**Inerte, apenas despertei quando ouvi rumores sobre você novamente. Você procurava as Horcruxes. Ah... Já era o sétimo ano, não é?**

**Quando você foi pego e trazido à mansão Malfoy, eu não soube se senti alegria ou asco. Você estava ali na minha casa. Mesmo que com seus amigos, no fundo, eu me senti feliz.**

**Mas, ao mesmo tempo, senti medo. Porque eu sabia o que eles iam fazer com você. E isso me desagradava. Eu sempre te disse para parar de se envolver nisso, sempre me afastei de você para evitar o que agora você conseguiu: que eles te pegassem e torturassem.**

**Quem disse que eu deixei de amá-lo um só segundo? Depois de tudo isso, eu ainda tenho a coragem de amá-lo, eu sei... Mas não posso mais parar, é mais forte do que eu, Harry.**

**Sinto muito, mas não posso.**

**"**_Eles dizem que pegaram o Potter._**" – a voz fria de Narcisa, minha mãe, me fez despertar de meus devaneios silenciosos. – "**_Draco, venha aqui!_**"**

**Talvez, tenha sido o melhor feriado de Páscoa que eu já tive. Quando ergui-me da poltrona, pelo chamado de minha mãe, eu já o havia visto. Mesmo estando diferente, mesmo assim... Eu sempre soube que era você. Por mais que você se disfarce, eu consigo sentir sua presença.**

**Quando vi sua figura prostrada diante de mim, como, antigamente, eu sempre desejei que ela estivesse, meu peito doeu. Tantas e tantas vezes eu quis egoísticamente me render àquele sentimento e confessá-lo à você... Mas me esforcei em odiá-lo e repugná-lo, dava vazão mais ao ódio mais do que ao amor, para tentar te detestar.**

**Para, justamente, evitar que eu o visse nessa situação tão insólita, subjugado por esses Comensais cretinos, pelo meu pai, junto com seus amigos.**

**"**_Bem, Draco... É ele? É o Harry Potter?_**" – meu pai quase implorava.**

**No único momento em que você olhou para mim, tive a definitiva certeza de que era quem eu queria e achava que fosse. E pela terceira vez em minha vida, temi mais uma vez por sua segurança. Por dentro, eu sempre corava nessas horas, mas agora, eu estava tão marcado por todos os últimos acontecimentos que não houve mais tempo para tal.**

**"**_Eu não... Eu não tenho certeza._**" – me esforcei para que minha voz soasse séria e distante, mas estava morrendo de medo de olhá-lo e mostrar à todos que eu estava com um radiante e feliz contentamento por vê-lo.**

**"**_Mas olhe para ele com cuidado, olhe! Chegue mais perto!_**" – devo admitir que aquela alegria toda de meu pai me amedronta. Até hoje... – "**_Draco, se formos nós que entregarmos Harry Potter para o Lorde das Trevas, tudo será perdoa..._**"**

**"**_Agora, nós não vamos esquecer quem foi que realmente o capturou, eu espero, Sr. Malfoy._**" – a voz do cretino do Grayback chegou a passar por meus ouvidos, mas eu estava por demais concentrado em outras coisas.**

**Meu pai murmurou alguma coisa e aproximou-se de você. Eu tive tanto medo naquela hora, quase estraguei tudo e fui até ele para segurá-lo e evitar que ele se aproximasse de você e seus amigos. Ele estava tão perto que eu próprio cheguei a prender a respiração...**

**Se ele descobrisse... Sequer queria pensar nisso. Seria terrível, e mais do que isso, iria me destruir, porque eu abdiquei da minha felicidade, da minha sanidade... Abdiquei da possibilidade de ficar com você por sua segurança.**

**Troquei o amor pelo ódio para que você ficasse bem. Era isso.**

**"**_Tem alguma coisa aqui Poderia ser a cicatriz esticada... Draco, venha aqui, olhe direito! O que você acha?_**" – meu pai chamou-me, bem perto de você.**

**Eu fiz o possível para fingir, mas era pouco provável que conseguisse esconder a relutância que estava sentindo em aproximar-me de você, com meu pai ao lado. Olhava-lhe quase que obrigado, e me alegrava, ao mesmo tempo que me torturava, ver sua face tão diferente, mesmo eu sabendo que era você.**

**Torturava-me justamente por eu saber que precisava fingir e ser forte naquele momento para que você saísse ileso.**

**"**_Eu não sei._**" – consegui murmurar, saindo de perto de você e meu pai.**

**Até mesmo aquela lareira, mesmo com minha mãe e sua voz fria, pareciam-me mais aconchegantes do que aquele pedaço da casa.**

**De alguma forma, o foco da conversa caiu sobre a sangue-ruim Granger. E eu novamente congelei. Porque uma coisa era eu falar isso (coisa que não ia fazer naquele momento por conhecê-lo) e outra eram aqueles bocudos... Eles falaram, e eu pude ver claramente aquele seu lampejo nos olhos, o ódio mudo e contido.**

**Sem dúvidas era você! A cada segundo eu tinha ainda mais certeza, como se eu o visse como verdadeiramente era.**

**E isso me gelou ainda mais. Porque agora, perguntavam à mim se ela não era a Hermione Granger. E eu sempre soube que, muito mais do que ofenderem e ferirem você, odeia que firam seus amigos, não é?**

**"**_É... Talvez..._**" – murmurei, quase gaguejando. Era difícil conter o nervosismo.**

**"**_Mas então, esse é o garoto Weasley!_**" – gritou meu pai, tão excitado com tudo aquilo que me assustava, rodeando-os até encarar Weasley agora. – "**_São eles, os amigos de Potter, Draco? Olhe para ele, não é o filho do Arthur Weasley? Qual é o nome dele?_**"**

**"**_É... Pode ser..._**" – respirei fundo de novo, porque eu sabia que ele era o Weasley que eu sempre detestei.**

**Depois disto, houveram tantas coisas, tantas vozes ecoando juntas que, novamente, obriguei minha mente a enevoar-se e esquecer de tudo para não obrigar minhas pernas e mãos a cometerem atos impensáveis contra aqueles que estavam prendendo-os.**

**Simplesmente fiquei naquela inércia, escutando seus gritos, enquanto Bellatrix torturava a garota e os outros dois, você e seu amigo, lá embaixo, desesperavam-se por tentar ajudá-la. Quando eu levei o duende para ser interrogado e vi Granger lá, por um momento, soube que você queria salvá-la, e quis fazê-lo eu mesmo.**

**Mas não... Ignorei novamente aquele fato. E todos os outros.**

**Tentei consolar-me com o fato de que, assim, você ia me odiar como odiava naquele momento todos os outros. E, então, iria se afastar. Tudo voltaria ao normal, não é mesmo? Só faltava mais um ano. Logo, você ia se formar e eu ia pra longe de você definitivamente.**

**Chega, Harry... Chega de briguinhas infantis, daquelas que tínhamos nos primeiros anos. Chega desse antagonismo doentio...**

**Eu simplesmente abdico de tudo que gravou-se em minha memória até hoje, da sua voz a sua coragem, por amor a você.**

**Mas você conseguiu sair, como eu previa e rezava para que acontecesse.**

**E infelizmente, como havia decidido há muito tempo, ajudei o lado de Bellatrix. Não queria que você morresse, é verdade, mas também não desejava mais me envolver com você e feri-lo ainda mais.**

**Mais do que nunca, nestes momentos, eu notei o quanto seria egoísta confessar-lhe o que eu sentia e envolvê-lo nisto tudo... Mais do que já estava. O melhor seria calar-me, e permanecer para sempre em sua memória como um vilão, honrando, para o seu próprio bem, esta imagem.**

**Ganhei uma cicatriz no rosto e um tapa na cara da Realidade.**

**Mais do que nunca, agora acabou. Ele me odiava. Minha missão estava cumprida, não é verdade?**

**Entretanto, meu peito encheu-se de dor, e meus olhos quiseram arder em lágrimas amargas mais uma vez. Mas não. Eu permaneci naquele luto interno sozinho, obstinadamente. Porque, mesmo eu não podendo mais ficar com você, admitir a você que o amava mais do que a vida, pelo menos você seria feliz... E eu poderia, como fazia antigamente, olhá-lo de longe.**

**Um pequeno consolo para uma vida tão amarga. Esperei que o Destino e a Realidade também não me tirassem aquela tênue ilusão. Eu apenas queria agarrar-me em alguma coisa sua que eu pudesse tocar com minha lembrança, que eu pudesse sentir sem temer estragar.**

**Tudo perdeu a vida, a graça... Eu não sei mais o que fiz.**

**Vagamente lembro-me de ordens, de vozes, gritos e passos... Mas era muito difícil prestar atenção, eu apenas acatava qualquer palavra e meus olhos não mostravam o mínimo brilho.**

**Uma nova emergência me fez deparar-me com você outra vez.**

**Eu me desagradei, mas ao mesmo tempo, foi isso o que me fez lembrar dessa situação. Era como se, depois de uma longa temporada de chuva, eu visse o sol timidamente radiando por entre campinas escuras e úmidas de orvalho.**

**Mas não eram campinas, nem era o sol. Era um labirinto de objetos nostálgicos e velhos, e era você quem estava ali, encurralado por Crabbe e Goyle, enquanto eu me escondia atrás deles, evitando pensar na felicidade que você me proporcionava:**

**"**_Esta varinha que você está segurando é minha, Potter._**"**

**Conversei com você como há algum tempo não o fazia. Mas, desta vez, lhe falei com acidez, com o que eu prometi que ia lhe dar para que você me odiasse cada vez mais. Revelei-me cruel.**

**Mas houve uma revelação ainda pior naquilo tudo: Crabbe maldito... Ele mostrou-se um inimigo. E enterrou minhas esperanças junto com o Diadema numa pilha de objetos onde o busto estava.**

**Meu sangue ferveu, não só com você, mas com aquele idiota também. Mas eles revelaram-se melhores do que eu pensei, igualmente com o fato de não serem mais meus aliados propriamente ditos. E te encurralaram.**

**Quis acreditar e me iludir que o fato que me fez gritar foi porque Lord Voldemort o queria vivo, mas meu coração sabia que aquilo era uma grande mentira. Eu não o queria morto. Não queria mais roubar nada de você. Nem mais matá-lo. Como eu havia dito... Chega.**

**"**_Não o mate! NÃO O MATE!_**" – eu praticamente uivava, e parecia até que ia ter um enfarte. A dor em meu peito era pungente demais.**

**Mas o idiota não me ouviu. E usou a última e mais tola de suas artimanhas: o feitiço de fogo. Ele encheu a sala dos objetos de fogo. E eu temia simultaneamente pelo diadema e por sua vida.**

**Na verdade, eu fui egoísta e tolo... Tinha de ter-me preocupado com você, mas naquele momento, o pânico de morrer, seja pelas mãos de Lord Voldemort ou pelo calor infernal daquelas chamas, não pareceram nada agradáveis.**

**Saí correndo, por um momento esquecendo que você existia (como me envergonho!), e só notei o que fiz quando já havia sido encurralado pelas chamas, quando era tarde demais. Eu precisava mesmo ser punido pelo que fiz! Abandonei-o egoísticamente... Eu merecia morrer ardendo lentamente, em meio à dor e ao calor. Eu merecia. Eu queria.**

**Mas outra vez, assim como as muitas em que presenciei e admirei, vi o quanto você era precioso: você voltou por nós, inimigos que não hesitaram em te deixar, você e seus amigos, na mão. Agarrei-me à você e àqueles dois idiotas como se fossem minha salvação, o supremo enlevo.**

**Foi o momento mais feliz de minha vida, mesmo envolto de medo.**

**Pela primeira vez, eu não o toquei para feri-lo. Eu toquei-o para procurar proteção, para ser salvo. Pude sentir seu calor, pude confiar-me à você certo de que, de alguma forma, sua coragem e sua determinação iam salvar todos nós. Você voltou pelo diadema, obviamente, e mesmo com os gritos que eu soltava, como aqueles "**_a porta é pra lá!_**", eu soube que ainda sim você conseguiria.**

**Sei que o que eu estava fazendo era errado. Eu devia odiá-lo e você também. Mas naquele momento, eu soube que o fogo e a ameaça da morte nos uniu, e eu realizei meu sonho: pude desfrutar de seu contato. Só isso. Só aquele mísero toque cheio de pânico e solavancos.**

**Eu morreria feliz a partir de agora.**

**Podia odiar-me com todas as fibras do meu ser e repudiar minha existência... Mas eu ía lembrar deste dia. Deste em que você me salvou e me provou que realmente merece ser amado não só por mim, mas por todos.**

**Depois do luto pelo pobre idiota Crabbe que morreu e toda aquela situação, eu fiquei irritado. Porque só então caí em mim: eu o toquei. Agora, eu sabia que não ía mais esquecer isso, que ía querer mais... E que ele me salvou, me fez acreditar ainda mais nele, admirá-lo ainda mais.**

**E me salvou mais uma vez depois, de um Comensal, fazendo-me novamente sentir-me humilhado e, ao mesmo tempo, agradecido.**

**Até quando este amor ia crescer desse jeito que nunca mais tem volta?**

**Parece que não tem mais jeito mesmo, não é? É simplesmente assim que deve ser. E eu permaneci acreditando nisso, compreendendo apenas muito tempo depois.**

**Essa verdade que faz meu travesseiro ficar pesado, que me atormenta todos os dias do início ao fim.**

**Não importam quantos subterfúgios eu tenha, quantas ilusões de amor vivam agarradas à mim, a verdade, Harry, é que eu só te amei o suficiente para saber que sempre devia odiá-lo para te manter seguro. **

_Goodbye my love, don't cry my love__  
__I love you sincerely__  
__It just had to be__  
__It hurts me so inside to say goodbye__  
__Goodbye my love__  
__Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye..._

**Até aquele momento, ele não havia despertado por um momento sequer daqueles devaneios à que o som do mar e o pôr-do-sol o levaram. Deixou-se levar sem oferecer resistência, como o náufrago já cansado deixa-se morrer.**

**Nem mesmo com o vento que lhe soprava no rosto aquilino, esvoaçando os poucos cabelos loiríssimos, quase brancos. Ele só sentiu aquele rastro. Começava bem ali, percorria caprichosamente sua cicatriz no rosto, as bochechas, algumas perdendo-se nos lábios, e então, desprendiam-se do queixo, caindo ao solo, ao mar, onde quer que o vento lhes levasse.**

**Um rastro frio era deixado por aquelas caprichosas maravilhas da natureza. Draco Malfoy apenas notou quando este frio lhe abordou o rosto que chorava.**

**Com a mão levemente tremendo, ele tocou delicadamente no rosto, apalpando-o, vendo que o que ele temia era verdade. Elas ainda escorriam, ainda teimavam em transformar em algo físico aquela dor que lhe corroía as entranhas agora.**

**"Como sou idiota..." – ele riu para si. – "Vim aqui justamente pra isso, para lembrar, e agora, recuso-me a chorar...?"**

**Ele já previa que isso ía acontecer. Já sabia que, cedo ou tarde, quando admitisse tudo aquilo, quando relembrasse todos os momentos, ía chorar. Por isso, cautelosamente, escolheu aquela paisagem da infância que lhe acalmava o coração e a mente. Precisava daquilo.**

**Já era tão imensa aquela carga que estava liberando de si que achou, por um minuto, que suas lágrimas todas não seriam o suficiente para dar-lhe alento.**

**Permitiu-se olhar para baixo. Viu o mar movendo-se em suas ondas, lentamente, batendo no rochedo que, pacientemente, recebia todas suas investidas firme e forte, agüentava até mesmo aquele homem que pisava e chorava em cima de si. O mar também... Ele também parecia acolher aquelas lágrimas cheias de significado, tão repletas de dor, em suas águas.**

**Parecia-lhe, naquele instante, que aquele lugar não mudou nada desde que ele esteve ali quando era menor. Ainda era tudo solitário e nostálgico, desde o vento até o sol se pondo e desenhando-se na superfície marítima.**

**Sua própria silhueta pintada de carmesim dourado parecia tão diferente.**

**A única coisa que sabia que estava igual era aquela dor. Ou melhor... Talvez até mesmo ela tenha amadurecido com o tempo, se transformado em um tesouro precioso, de mãos dadas com aquele amor pelo qual ele chorava de tristeza e alegria. Sua missão cumprira-se há muito tempo.**

**Há tempos demais, desde que ele ouvira falar de seu casamento.**

**Não havia mais o que temer. Ele estava feliz, tinha sua própria vida agora. E Draco, como o prometido, afastara-se dele definitivamente depois que saiu da escola. E também tentou seguir sua vida.**

**Mas a verdade é que nunca o esqueceu. Como havia confessado, tinha seus subterfúgios, mas isso eram apenas ilusões. Só ilusões criadas para lhe aliviar aquele fardo imenso... O de zelar por seu bem-estar à distância.**

**Suportar a tentação não seria fácil sozinho. Com uma esposa e um pequeno ao seu lado, talvez, seu peito afundasse-se em sua ilusão e também passaria a achar que estava tudo bem. Apesar de nunca estar, quem sabe, só uma ilusão não faz mal...**

**Porque, no fim, ele continuava sendo egoísta. Apenas corroer seu interior de amor e nunca poder chegar perto dele parecia ser atordoante. Mas era o que fazia. Mesmo doendo.**

**Seu rosto sentiu o toque de sua mão mais uma vez, e suas lágrimas cessaram. Foram contidas pelas costas da mão dele, por sua vontade e porque já estava na hora de terminar aquela 'Sessão Nostalgia'.**

**Ele tinha uma vida agora. Essa ilusão lhe custara uma vida.**

**Era preciso enterrar mais uma vez tudo isso dentro de si e segui-la. Ouvir, na temporada de férias, o filho animadamente falar das novidades de Hogwarts e certamente comentar algo sobre os filhos dele. Ou até mesmo dele... Ele parecia mesmo tão contente na estação.**

**Draco viu aquilo e foi como se uma luz lhe irradiasse. Sentiu como se sua missão, que tanto lhe exigia esforço e determinação, estivesse sendo cumprida naquele instante, vendo-o feliz com seus amigos e família.**

**Ele não quis atrapalhar. Nem aquela alegria, que dispensou com um pequeno aceno, nem aquela atmosfera de dor que se estendia pelo infinito que ilustrou-lhe vertendo tristeza de seus olhos acizentados.**

**E agora, era hora de parar de atrapalhar aquele cenário também.**

**O sol em tons de dourado sombreou a silhueta do homem que, displicentemente, ajeitou a capa negra sobre os ombros e os cabelos, e seguiu seu rumo pelo caminho inverso ao que veio. Sumiu no horizonte até que sua sombra ficou tão grande quanto aquele amor que ele, momentos atrás, segredou apenas àquele local esquecido pelo nada. **

_FIM_.

**Nota estritamente pessoal:** Ouvir "_You are my Love_" do Tsubasa Chronicles lendo esse epílogo é de derramar lágrimas (droga, eu nunca disse isso XD)...

**Agradecimentos e o papo furado final, não necessariamente na ordem:**

Olá pessoal! Sou a Petit, mas não atirem em mim! T.T (Vendo _House_ demais). Chegamos ao fim desta sandice, e a mesma está aberta, tal qual a autora, para críticas, elogios e algumas chuvas de pedras. Mas se forem me empalar, caso as pedras sejam simples demais, me apliquem morfina antes, tá? XD

Este presente, dedicado à minha cara amiga secreta _**Lithos of Lion**_, nasceu no meio da madrugada, precisamente à 1h28min, quando eu me preparava para dormir. Vendo a baita inspiração que aparecia diante de mim, liguei o PC imediatamente e me pus a escrever. Quando notei, eram quase 6 da manhã, então não pude mais finalizá-la porque tinha aula (sim, eu apareci que foi um caco na mesma XD).

Entretanto, ela foi finalizada, contando o tempo que levei nas pesquisas e nas leituras rápidas dos livros da série, em uns dois dias. Foi um tempo bem pequeno até. E eu, particularmente, apesar de ter achado o Draco do final excessivamente... "Sentimental"? Enfim, era pra ser assim, e apesar disto, gostei do resultado. o

Espero que gostem assim como eu. E antes que me esqueça, agradeço imensamente à minha beta _**Akane Kittsune**_ (que me ajudou também com seu OS e meu banner, apesar de eu ter feito o efeito sépia posteriormente e mudado as coisas de lugar) e à _**Sinistra Negra**_, que me deu dicas e informações bem úteis para o desenrolar da estória (me desculpa por pôr seu nome aqui e envergonhá-la, Sini), ajudando-me muito. É claro que vocês não devem apedrejar as duas, afinal, elas têm esposa e dois filhos e não tiveram culpa... XDD

O Draco sempre me pareceu, aliás, um personagem que tinha uma grande carga para se aproveitar numa fic, e sempre simpatizei com ele (bem, é fato que o senhor Tom "gostoso" Felton ajudou muito, mas...) e seu jeito bizarro, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça um yaoi dele escrito por mim. Foi difícil achar saídas amorosas para aquelas ações todas que ele tomava nos livros, mas acho que foi...

Aliás, os diálogos todos da fic em si são pedaços do livro, então meu trabalho foi mesmo só descrever seus sentimentos... O que me faz... Hã... Bem, isso foi difícil, tá? T-T (se mata).

E antes que perguntem ou que notem, sim, este título foi o mesmo de um dos jogos da série _Castlevania_. Mas fazer o quê, né? Jogos têm sempre nomes tão fodas que é meio impossível resistir à tentação...

Ah é, _**Daitenshi-sama**_, vulgo _**Angel**_, também me ajudou me sugerindo a música do_ The Searchers_. Aliás, ela também me apresentou o Harry Wiki e suas parcerias (nunca tinha ouvido falar antes XDD), que me ajudaram pacas. E vocês sabem... No fim, fic da Petit é assim mesmo, sempre tem que vir com acompanhamento musical. XD Isso não vai virar mais motivo de pedras, vai? (Se esconde).

Bem, muito obrigada pela paciência em ler toda a fic e mais essas notas idiotas.Agradeço imensamente, e espero vê-los mais uma vez por aí.

_**Petit Ange**_  
**a autora que já morreu de**  
**super-hemorragia até aqui.**


End file.
